Pop!
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: Heero sends Duo a present on their anniversary while he is away on a mission.


Title: Pop! 

Author: Sorceress Fantasia 

Pairings: 1+2 

Warnings: Fluff, ficlet 

Archive: Finally Fantasia () 

Lev's Lair () 

Amy Mizuno's Little Gundam Wing Page () 

Fanfiction.net 

Disclaimer: I called up a lawyer and asked him if I owned GW and the characters, and he loaned me a book on copyright laws. So no, I don't own GW or the GW gang. Sad, I know, but it's true. In fact, I have to repay the overdue loan on the book and that practically empties my wallet. So there. 

Thanx to Duo-chan for beta-ing! ^^ 

Duo stared at the box sitting so innocently on the dining table. It was a boring brown package, only made minutely more interesting by the numerous stickers stuck hastily on it and the words scribbled on them. The big navy blue sticker read: Air Mail. 

He snorted. It was the only way this package could arrive at his place. Air Mail. He failed to see how it could arrive any other way when the sender was off in some colony and he himself stuck on Earth. It was not as if the sender could hop on a space shuttle, hand him the box personally and jump right back onto the shuttle. 

Duo shook his head. He wasn't being fair to Heero, and he knew it. His lover had been pretty upset when he received the mission specs from Une too, but the mission had required him specifically. Surely, Relena had something to do with that again. 

And so, for the sake of a girl's infatuation and jealousy -and peace, he grudgingly admitted-, Duo would have to celebrate his wedding anniversary alone. For now, at least. Heero had promised him that they would have a party once he returned, and Quatre was more than happy to help plan it. 

The box that was Heero's gift stared at him again. Duo tried to perk up; his husband had at least sent him a present for their day. But he just wasn't sure if he wanted to open it alone. Then he thought of Heero again. 

And he opened it. 

***** 

Heero opened the door to his apartment, hanging his coat and putting his keys away as he walked into relatively silence. It was as though no one was home. He winced. Was Duo still upset with him missing their first anniversary? But he knew that Duo was well aware that Relena needed his protection, and she would trust no one else for that. And he had already promised his lover that they'd have a big party when he got back. In fact, if he knew Quatre well enough, the blonde was already waist deep in the preparations, along with Trowa and Wufei's help. Still, it was already a week after their anniversary that he finally got home. 

So where was Duo now? 

Just then, his ears picked up a popping sound. Then another. And another. 

He frowned, and followed the source of the sound intently, leading him all the way to his bedroom with Duo. He opened the door, and blinked at what he saw. 

"Duo?" 

His lover did not let go of what was in his hand when he turned. 

"Heero! You're back!" Duo exclaimed, getting out of bed and jumping into Heero's waiting arms. "I've missed you," he breathed. 

Heero smiled, and lowered his lips to his lover. When they finally parted, he replied breathlessly, "I've missed you too, love. So… what were you doing in bed? It's only what? Nine?" 

"Well… I was playing with this." He held up a plastic sheet filled with bubbles, some of which had already burst. 

"Where did this come from?" Heero asked. Well, at least he knew what was that popping sound earlier. 

"From the box you sent me! Man, there was such a large sheet of this thing I've been kept busy popping it a little everyday," Duo replied, happily popping a few more bubbles as he spoke. 

"And about the gift… do you like it?" 

"The gift? Erm… I'm sure I'll like it if…" 

"If what?" 

"If I just see what's inside the box!" 

Heero blinked. "You don't know what's inside? You haven't opened it yet?" 

Duo laughed sheepishly, raising the plastic sheet up as though to cover his face. "Wanna pop some?" 

Heero sweatdropped. 

-owari- 

Sorceress Fantasia @ 6th January 2004 

Last beta-ed 20th February 2004 

Note: While this has never happened to me, I've been known to keep those plastic sheets around for a very long time as I pop them… ^^;;


End file.
